dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Goku - Super Saiyan
Resume Strategy Gameplay In SSJ form, Goku becomes a good standard character. He retains all of his previous melee techniques, which means he has barely all melee techniques, except Rolling Hammer, but still including counters Step-In Strike Throw and Body Strike, and Max Power Mode moves and bonus (gaining also Super Dash). His Blasts moves are [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'Wild Sense']] (3 Blast stocks), [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'Saiyan Soul']] (2 Blast stocks), Angry Kamehameha (chargeable beam, with inherent downsides), [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|'Meteor Smash']] (long-range rush) and [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|'Instant Kamehameha']] (short-range rush). Wii inputs are same as for Base form. Blasts 2 requires both 3 Ki bars. [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'Meteor Smash']] is the bread and butter of SSJ Goku. It has long range and has a nice little throw which permits to charge up some Ki (but ennemy will recover fast, so few chances to charge up enough to use it in loops, even with Ki at level 20), and can be used in almost every situation except close combat : solo, after a [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Personal techniques|'Throw']], a [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Common techniques|'Giant Throw']], a [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Personal techniques|'Step-In Strike Throw']], even a [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'Instant Kamehameha']] (which expulsion easily permits to charge up 2 Ki bars). Looping Meteor Smash > Charge Ki > another Meteor Smash is possible but risky, ennemy will often attacks before Ki is enoughly charged (including with Ki level at 20). As said before, for melee fighting, SSJ Goku retains [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Personal techniques|'Step-In Strike Throw']] and [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Personal techniques|'Body Strike']], two excellent counters. He also has (new) [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Personal techniques|'Step-In Kiai Cannon']] which, imperatively uncharged, stuns ennemy whatever he's doing and allowing to perform a single rush. If charging, ennemy can profit to attack you. Kiai Cannon still exists, but as 4xA,B move. In addition, [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'Saiyan Soul']] grants Heavy Armor effect and stackable little damages (of all sources) bonuses, making SSJ Goku a real melee monster, and [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'Wild Sense']] allows to counter a melee attack (or evade a Blast move). [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Max Power mode|'Max Power Mode']] presents two good combos : (Rush > Side High Speed Motion >) [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Max Power mode|'Violent Rush']] > Backward High Speed Motion > [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'Instant Kamehameha']] (High Speed Motion is the directionnal teleport while rushing, it costs no Ki while in Max Power mode, side permits to be on the back of the ennemy, backward permits to launch the Ultimate Blast at the perfect distance for a short-range Rush Blast) and more damaging but harder to land Smash > Punishing Attack x2 > Dragon Homing x2 > [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'Meteor Smash']]. Besides, SSJ Goku has an unique ability : his [[Goku/Sheet#SSJ Personal techniques|'Charged Ki Blasts']] are DEADLY. They deals very heavy damages and are impossible to repel (although they can still be blocked), in addition to be fasts, pin-point accurates and having very long range. This move is so great that SSJ Goku can effectively rely only on it if you want. Only downside is it consumes Ki quite rapidly. All in all, SSJ Goku is an excellent character, performant both at range and at melee, both with Attack and Blast moves. He can be a great melee fighter supported by Heavy Armor, 3 counters (including Wild Sense) and powerful Charged Ki Blasts for distance (and close combat with the Heavy Armor effect !), a more classical Rush Blast spammer or a Max Power mode chain attacker ! Z-Items There are recommended items which work the best with Base Goten. # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : best resistance (over Defense +19 or Mystery of Sheron). - Data 'Stats' * Overall Attack rating is exceptionnally high because of Charged ki blast. For other attacks, value is around 122%. 'Common traits and techniques' 'Melee specific moves' 'Ki Blasts' 'Blast techniques' 'Transformations' - Miscellaneous Dragon Library description The first time Dad ever became a Super Saiyan, it was when Frieza killed Krillin. As a super Saiyan, he looked different and his power level raised to almost 50 times normal. That first time was scary, since no one knew what was happening to him. It was like he had some sort of strange sickness that came from his Saiyan blood. The more emotional Dad got, the more his odd Saiyan powers would take over his body. Oh, and Mom doesn’t seem to like super Saiyans very much. - From Gohan’s Super Saiyan Observation Journal. How to unlock Complete XXX scenario. In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes SSJ Goku is playable in : SSJ Goku is fought in :